Angels in Action
by One-Eight
Summary: As one olds so does Wisdom grows. --Can this be applied with match making? Fred/Hermione added minor details:o
1. Acquiesce

_I forgot to add something on my last update!! ;O_

_I meant to dedicate the fanfiction to **yourgypsy** and **dat panda bandit**; thank you for your feed backs! I fully appreciated them!_

_I was only able to re-check my story until now... Sorry for such late change._

_Well that is all, God bless you! _

_and Please review... ;)_

**Title:** _Angels in Action:_ _**Acquiesce**_

**Author: One-eight  
**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt Set: **50.2  
**Prompt: **049. Welcome  
**Word Count:** 2,926  
**Summary:** _As one olds so does Wisdom grows_. --Can this be applied with match making?  
**Notes: **Act II of the Compilation:** Angels in Action**, a Fred/Hermione story.  
I'm sorry if this sounded judgmental or whatnot, but I needed it for the flow of the story. Keep in mind that I didn't aim the upcoming ranting to anyone in particular. Thank you for understanding! God bless you people!;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.  
**Warnings:** Written in First Point of View.

_Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart._

**ACQUIESCE**

**Angels in Action**

**Prompt 49: Welcome**

**Chapter 2**

_I hate it when people portray me out of my character! Oh, they write me so wrongly! Like honestly? I, imagine, me of all people, banging pots and pans in frustration, spouting ridiculous lines along: scarlet woman and incompatible Granger and Weasleys? _

_Just because one Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley became a couple doesn't mean I'll become ballistic and interfering! What do they think of me? A horrible woman, that's what. Sure, I got angry to Hermione before, who wouldn't? With the way that fraud of a reporter wrote lies about her? _

_And really, though Hermione and Ronald didn't end up together, it's not a good excuse to make me cross with Fred and her. _

_Oh of course, I was surprised! I am a hypocrite if I tell you other wise. Like that shell-shocked type of thing but it wears off after a while. One dose of their interactions would tell you all what I'm blabbering about. _

_Fred and she are like those star-crossed lovers. Bound by destiny and fate… their relationship guided by the God and angels. Oh, truly smitten with each other and full of passion and chemistry…. To be young and in love… I sigh dreamily thinking once again of the day when I was-_

_Okay, anyway, back to my rant. I'm sure you're sickened and gagged with the mushiness and fluffiness of the scenario I'm weaving in your heads. As I said, I would never oppose them like what others oh-so-subtly shown. _

_No, they are their own persons. I couldn't think about ever getting in the way of their love. In most cases than not, I'm happy. Overjoyed and ecstatic of this! I dream of having Hermione as family- not this way sure, but I'll never be more than pleased to have her be with who she loves. _

_And I'll let you on a secret- I wasn't one of those flabbergasted individuals that were surprised. No, I'm actually one who… what's that term? Ah, yes, matched him and her. It only seemed like yesterday if I recall-_

**(A.A)**

"Relax will you, Granger?" Fred teased and I saw Hermione tensed. She stared at him with narrowed eyes and shrilly replied, "Relax Fred?!" She stood and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Fred! The O.W.L.S is just months away and I haven't even got to review Hogwarts: A history!" She sent him a deadly look that could have been a clue for him to stop. Instead of stopping however, he shrugged and said, "You already memorized that book by heart Hermione."

"Memorized?" She echoed still high-pitched, a tone I don't usually hear from her. She only spoke like that when she's in a tryst with Ron, if I remember correctly. He nodded solemnly and lazily flipped the pages of the book.

Silence filled the room, the only things I heard were her ragged breathing and Fred's soft humming.

"Of course not yet!" her declaration minutes later shocked me and I clutched a hand to my heart to keep into from pounding so fast. Hermione do know how to surprise a person.

"I can't even remember how many awards the school gave, on what year and also who got them. How many portraits and floor tiles Hogwarts had!" She stomped not so lady-like in my opinion and glared at him.

"As if that would be asked," He replied nonchalantly with the said book dangled carelessly on one hand. He slumped into the sofa and balanced the book precariously on to the top of his head.

Honestly, I thought the only pigheaded one in the family was Ron. Now, I think I'm greatly mistaken. If glares could kill, Fred would be nothing but a pile of ashes right this instance.

I know I could have stepped in there and then—but the show is too entertaining to resist. It's not everyday that I see Hermione getting riled up with a Weasley twin. So I simply leaned and watched them on the crack of the door.

Fred's back was on me but I bet he had a mischievous look because Hermione's face turned red.

"Fred, hand me the book _now_," she stepped closer to him as she said this. She held out an arm and swooped down to retrieve the book. He dodged her by moving on the other side the last minute that Hermione could do nothing but land face first to where he was previously seated.

"Damn quidditch skills," I heard her mutter which I suppose, caused Fred to burst into laughter. "Sorry Hermione," he said in an unapologetic tone barking with mirth. I saw him stood abruptly, smiling and still holding the book triumphantly, when she pounced on him again. She groaned and smacked a hand into her forehead.

_That must have hurt_.

"Fred!" Her voice was laced with obvious frustration.

"Hermione!" He mimicked in a small girly voice. She sighed, "Please Fred? I promise you, I'll do you a favor if you do." She remained sitting but she had an arm outstretched.

He grinned victoriously and held the book tauntingly, "A favor so you say? Now you're talking, dearest."

xxxxxxx

_Whatever the favor Hermione expected, it wasn't what Fred asked. I know, because I was surprised too! I heard Ginny and her talk about it one night afterwards…_

**(D.D)**

"Ready Granger?" he asked after she had donned in her jacket. The weather was freezing cold since it is Christmas Holidays, and both wore layers of thick coats and sweaters prescribed by the home healer; at your service. I knew I have always wished to become a healer back on my youthful days… the feeling of being able to advice, being in charge and prescribing all those potions… oh well…

Snow covered the ground and the usual view of the gnomes running was no where to be seen. The sun had long set and only the lamplights on the nearby town illuminated the area.

I was near the door knitting sweaters as they leave off for the meeting with Fred and George's supposed to be investors for the joke shop. I was spying on the tw0, with my knitting as an undercover medium.

Hermione nodded. She stared at him and dryly replied, "Remind me again on how you dragged me into this?"

Fred chuckled good naturedly as he patted her on the shoulders, "All's fair in love and war 'Mione!."

Hermione shook her head after rolling her eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked when he didn't move from his earlier spot. I saw him gave her an appraising look, his eyes turning dazed.

"Fred?" she questioned and waved one hand over him. "Fred?"

He snapped out of his trance and smiled roguishly. "Have I told you that you look amazing Granger?" he said cheekily which caused her to blush.

I hid back a smile and tried to continue on my merry way of tracing the letter H for Hermione's sweater. I kept my ears and eyes open for her retort however; getting bits of Fred's flirting and Hermione becoming frustrated with every seconds passing. And when I looked back at the sweater, I gasped and suddenly halted. I was surprised to see another letter imprinted in there.

"Shut up, Fred!" She mumbled afterwards, cheeks still pink and opened the door ready to leave off. He on the other hand wasn't paying attention; he stared at me and winked. I gaped and held a hand to my heart, so much for trying not to get noticed.

When I regained my composure I soon discovered that they were already out of the burrow. "Take care of her Fred!" I shouted to him after they waved a hearty good bye.

xxxxxx

_What happened next? That I don't know. All I'm aware of is that they went home before curfew; Hermione with an undeniable blush (that wonderful shade of red Ginny told me off- Pinkish to be specific) and Fred, a silly grin pasted to his mouth. I smiled on mysteriously as I listened to Fred goading her. "Told you it was enjoyable, Hermy!" The boy certainly had fun. She glared at him, "Oh please! It was horrible! The investor just has to mispronounce my name!" She turned to her best friends and added, "He's worse than Grawp I tell you!" _

_The only answers she got was Ron laughing so hard that he needed to hold the sofa to steady himself, Ginny giggling and Harry stifling his amusement with a hand, still looking teasing nonetheless._

_Oh things did not end there I tell you… the most interesting part of their romance came Christmas Holiday of Hermione's seventh year. By that time then, I couldn't do anything but accept the fact that the twins didn't finished their schooling. _

**(O.o)**

"Bloody hell women! I'm sick not dying, enough of this frolicking!" Fredrick shrieked… well, croaked out the words as much as he can to stop me and Hermione from checking up on him every minute. "Fred!" I admonished pressing my lips and setting my hands on my hips. "Sorry…" he weakly apologized, "it's just that instead of making me feel comfortable…. You guys make me feel dizzier." He sunk deeper into the bed to prove his point. I shook my head and sighed wistfully. "Sorry mrhhmm…." His words were muffled by a yawn.

"Oh Fred!" I exclaimed and deftly kissed him on the forehead. I didn't know I was making him feel all that. I took his hand and softly squeezed it. "Do take a rest, honey." He nodded obediently and gave a feeble tug in return. I gave out a little nervous smile, showing my apprehension of leaving him. It was his turn to shake his head and he had his usual grin though it was obviously strained, that I can't help taking his hands fully into my own.

We were all worried about him. I thought that we almost lost him from that horrible dreadful disease. And because I was immersed in worry and trepidation of his welfare, I hadn't fully cared enough to get into the details of his sickness. Hermione, I'm sure knows all about it though. She's a brilliant witch really. I owe her greatly too, if it wasn't for her… who knows we may have been too late. She was the first person to approach Fred about the 'disease'. Seeing as he is one stubborn Weasley, he disregarded her suspicions. Two days passed and instead of getting better, he got worse that we finally decided to use force to get him to St. Mungo's.

Thank heavens too! The healers said that if we had come days later, things would have become more complicated than it was. I couldn't help but hug Hermione whilst crying tears of happiness. Fred had been so thin, so frail… so… unlike him that… Oh, I sniffed. Talking about that still makes me feel so blessed to still have Fredrick right now.

My! Where was I? I guess I tend to get carried away… I know you people are itching to know the continuation of my tale. Without further ado, let's get back to the story…

I let go of his hands and turned to the girl sitting on the other side of the bed. I opened my mouth, ready to ask her if she would like to accompany me out but he beat me into it, "Can you stay for a minute, Hermione?" It seemed like she didn't expected it too her eyes widen, nevertheless she nodded and smiled to me. "Oh dear, I'll just have to keep going then," I smiled back and with these words approached the door.

"Why?" His question got me curious and I halted my hand which was already at the door knob to listen for the continuation. "It—it was my fault Fred!" She said, quivering when she spoke his name. "I… mean if I hadn't been idiotic enough to invite you under the pounding rain. I should have known of all the people! I'm very sorry for all the troubles I caused..." She lowered her head and I noticed what seemed to be like tears drop fall into her crossed hands which was just shaking a few moments ago.

She was greatly concerned about him too. I remember that aside from listening to the healers about the sickness she was there with me waiting for Fred to get fine. She only left his side when Ron and Harry forced her to take a rest. Those eye bags in her eyes are the ultimate proof; and believe me, she has not yet opened even one single school book after he was confined.

Fred's eyes soften and he feebly tucked a hand under her chin, meeting their eyes. He used his other free hand to wipe the tears away and said, "Nobody blames you, Hermione."

"But... I…" she retorted but I heard no more as I closed the door softly with a click. I beamed and wiped the crystalline drops of liquid, I wasn't aware I've shed. _Ah love…_

xxxxxx

_With those thoughts as I walked down the stairs… I fully have seen the possibility that is Fred and Hermione. _

_I spent the rest of the days mulling about the two that my cookies ended up in heart-shapes and the other sweaters I rushed to knit came out with F/Hr prints instead of the names of the family members they were supposed to have. I started thinking of appropriate baby names for the two, the personalities of those children, will they be a book worm like their mother or would they follow the path of their father, always wanting to make people happy? I tried to imagine what would be the state of the Fred Weasley household, a pure hilarity that's what… Hermione running around with a pan in hand, looking for her husband and children, ready to chastise them for another prank played; the said people hiding in the backyard and laughing all along while looking out._

_Wouldn't that be a nice image to paint? I sighed contentedly a smile playing on my lips. What would I do to ensure this lovely picture? I pondered on, my knitting left hanging as I walked to the window and stared off into the distance. _

_How can I help Hermione and Fred? _

_I let out another sigh. If only the situation was a bit more like mine it would all be just as easy. I shook my head in frustration; there may be one thing I can do to help. Hm… First find a common ground. I'm sure she and he have something in common too. Books and pranks are totally out of the picture… rules? No. Inventions? Sure it's possible; even she is undoubtedly amazed by the brilliance of the twins! But, nah… it wouldn't make an effective bonding moment. They needed to have George with them; that is how the twin works. _

_I studied the living room and checked some items that would take my interest. There's the books, cooking, music, muggle contraptions, fake wands, my knitting. If only I can find one good thing that would positively make them spend time together. Animals? No, no Crookshanks would only cause mayhem instead of the absolutely romantic ambiance I really had in mind. I released one more sigh and went back to my previously forgotten work. _

_Matchmaking isn't easy as it sounds… if only, if only things like this are just like sock matching, having to pair up which color goes with that shade: black or white… and all those easy uncomplicated stuffs . Yes, yes what would I give to have a solution such as easy like that?_

_Wait a minute… _

_Socks…?_

_That gave me an idea!_

**(U.U)**

"Why?" he said exasperatedly, "are you kind of sick? Have I actually spread the bug? Mu-"

"Fred Weasley!" I snapped and pointedly glared at him. Honestly, I swear children of this generation… mothers ought to teach them good manners and right conduct.

"Sorry," he meekly said and added under his breathe, "But honestly who in their right mind would require a man to learn how to knit?"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Yup! That was my ingenious plan. Wasn't that awesome? After much bribes, threats and persuasion, I was able to make Fred succumb to what I wanted him to do. It wasn't simple, I tell you. The people from the past had been true geniuses to leave men out of the equations in knitting, tailoring or all those sorts that have connection with such. It took Fred too many wasted yarns to be able to make a decent sock for a house elf. _

_He told me- or rather I urged him that he should use what he learned to spend time with our bookworm dearest. He looked on disturbingly and skeptically, his eyebrows rising than normal height: He clearly didn't think it would work._

_And know what happened? You don't? Well, I know obviously and I'm more than glad to share it to you…_

xxxxxxxxxx

A school owl went past the windows and approached me; it nipped my outstretched finger affectionately asking for a treat. I maneuvered my way to the kitchen and looked for one. It left off a minute after, taking the sweets tucked in it's mouth.

I looked at the letter in my hand; a familiar untidy scrawl was scribbled containing my name.

It was a short note,

The letter read:

_It worked! Thanks Mum!_

_You're the best!_

_Your-so-much loving son,_

_Forge-_

Who would have thought Fred Weasley; willingly knitting socks for house elves in the open?

I grinned, beaming.

What can I say?

_**Mothers know best!**_ ;)

t.b.c.


	2. Persuasion

**Title:** _Angels in Action:_ _**Persuasion**_

__**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt Set: **50.2  
**Prompt: **001. Blind  
**Word Count:** 3,877  
**Summary:** There is one thing that Ginny Weasley did not expect to do, **ever**: Advise a know-it-all bookworm.  
**Notes: **Act I of the Compilation:** Angels in Action**, a Fred/Hermione story.  
I'm trying to make it more realistic than anything else. Either one or more characters would show the implications in a relationship. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warnings:** Written in First Point of View, Draco/Ginny coupling.

**Angels in Action**

**Prompt 01: BLIND**

**Persuasion**

There's one thing that people describe us nowadays: Blind.

_Why?_

The answer can be simply summarized into one sentence: Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Molly 'Ginny' Weasley. Yes people, you heard that right, Draco and I are now officially together. As in boyfriend/girlfriend, sweethearts, in a relationship, lovers, couple, pair, partnered off, twosome and all those that connotes to people who are, sadly, in love with each other.

Nobody ever imagined 'us' ending in this way, certainly not Ronald- my ever sooo protective prat of a brother… well he still can't believe that this is happening, fortunately. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times? ...Nu uh. Nostradamus? Hermione said that even he was not able to predict this out-of-normalcy-coupling! **No one**. Nobody ever did. _Not even me_.

It's not a petty thing mind you; Draco Malfoy and "simple" don't belong in the same statement. The bloke's well-known for his extravagance and love of spotlight after all. But certainly, Ginny Weasley and oddity seemed like the perfect mix. People ask me **always **how and why I can continue being with him amidst of all the drama revolving us. Sweet, poor, innocent, little Gryffindor Ginny _taming_ the great Slytherin Prince…? (Or was it the other way around?).

Never in a million years would they believe that! Well… except _now_.

At such, seeing that this rare-near-to-zero improbable situation has happened **already** people was forced to conclude things in one coherent excuse.

**We are blind**.

Not those visually impaired ones, Draco and I have an absolute 20/20 vision scale, _really_. But this one, according to those 'scientific' explanations anyway, is a figurative word. They declared that we are unseeing to all the trial and tribulations that come our way. Everyone insisted that being blinded was the very reason why we are standing against the tides and doing it, _together_. Able to cut the Hogwarts Golden Code: which is the long standing Slytherin and Gryffindor animosity; and unconcerned with the well-known Malfoy/Weasley feud dating back from history itself

Two worlds. Different and quite far apart… belonging on the opposite ends of a pole. This contradiction is what took us to my current concern:

The love life of one Hermione Granger.

It was one dreary afternoon in the Gryffindor common room that Hermione, miss-know-it-all, head girl in waiting of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and bookworm extraordinaire surprisingly approached me about her dilemma.

The so-called problem a.k.a her mainly hot-seated love life… the _courting of Fred Weasley_.

You got that right, one of my dearest brothers, one of most mischievous prankster ever since the Marauders (they are two by the way, namely his twin: George), and Rule-breaker number one, Frederick Weasley crushing Hermione!

I'm sorry, pigs still can't fly without levitation charm, truly hell can't be frozen in a millisecond yet and undoubtedly no apocalypse coming either!

This was normal- according from Mr. Normal himself anyway- that Fred would fall for such a, note: I quote and unquote, "lovely, charming and truly irresistible Ms. Granger." Asked when and why he never answers instead he stated, "There is no when, where or why rather the question's always **how**." _Oh Hermione, what have you done to dear brother of mine?_ Gag me now, _please_!

Pretty love-stricken?

Unfortunately no, said tidbit is according from the opposite side, Ms. Granger. She persisted to no end saying this was just one of the twins Prank Galore. Fred and George Weasley are just losing touch--"and fast" (provided _oh-so-graciously_ by Hermione) for their pranking skills that they shifted to other means. She even had the 'perfect name' for their operation: **Romancing the Bookworm**. Nasty I know, but she insisted to call it that, leaving no room for arguments.

I don't know where Hermione got these ideas but I think Freddie's quite serious. I never saw him as one of those guys: heartbreaking for a trick? He's charming; yes I gotta give him credits for that. Handsome? Of course, I'm his sister… I need to be proud of my own genetics! But becoming the utter heart-controlled fool that he is now? Nope.

I tried to propose to her this lovely little information tired of repeatedly hearing prank this, prank that. "An ugly joke, Ginny... Imagine that?" _Honestly who is Hermione trying to convince? _

And so here came my entrance as I rest my case:

"Hermione it may not be what you think it is."

I stared into her eyes then diverting my gaze my brother. He was only staring at Hermione the last minute and now he is into a discussion with George and Lee. I told her what I think of Fred's antics.

_But_…

"He's tried to burn a hole in me, Ginny. He glared at me for hours!"

Oh yes, the 'subtle' stares and not so secret dopey smiles. Fred, if I'm your mother I'd be truly ashamed! Haven't you learned the basics of crushing? Hermione's scared out off her wits!

Though can't blame if he couldn't take his eyes off her. She is truly interesting to look at when she gets into 'Bookworm Mode'. She gets this contemplative yet cute face. Many took double flips enthralled at the way she seemed so devoted to her book. Her normal audiences, namely Gryffindor just smile in understanding. So strike one, Fred!

"Maybe he can't take his eyes off you." I reasoned to her shaking my head inwardly.

"Ginny, he's trying to prank me I tell you! He is! First wanting to get me distracted off my reading then falling into his '_charms_'. No one's ever opened the door for me and no guy in my whole stay here at Hogwarts offered me a seat—well except from Victor that is…"

Bit doubtful isn't she? I thought recalling over the day that she bolted like lightning far away from Fred when he tried to offer her the door for her next class: **Potions**.

Jolly.

Second strike.

"Hermione, maybe Fred's trying to be a gentleman… I mean he can be that Prince Charmings, you talk of, _if he tried hard_." I added the last part lamely. I'm not making progress with this one.

"Prince Charming, Gin. And no, who in their right mind would italicize a book emphasizing only of nonsense? He's really serious to humiliate me right?" She shook her head vehemently in disagreement.

I remembered Hermione coming to my room shouting bloody murder- I'm exaggerating I know. But what would you call it when you're sleeping having sweet time dreaming of certain special someone and then Hermione entered your supposed-to-be wonderful dream, spouting along the lines of ridiculous jokes and whatnots?

_Ah love, cupid got a clean bulls-eye on Fred. Aphrodite's real proud of you, I'm sure._

It turned out that he gave her the newest edition of Hogwarts: A history, he declared that he was able to read the whole book back to back; neon pink-highlighted parts in various pages of the book being the ultimate proof. What proofs may I add? Those that speak of love and bushy haired beauties!

"He really wanted to make me a laughing stock of the school! Or maybe… try some of his tests on me? You can't be so sure they won't be able to create a good transfiguration curse or something. He's brilliant, I'd give him that."

Try paranoid, if truth be told.

"Hermione stop. Breathe. You're thinking too much about it okay?" I say seeing nothing that could end this tirade. _If subtlety won't work, try a direct attack_. "Have you ever… um…" My, whoever said advising from your own experience is easy was a hypocrite. How would I say this? "…that maybe Fred Fred likes you? I mean he's actually serious about this?"

"Nope." Dead Serious.

Merlin, the girl's set in stone about this!

"Eh 'Mione, he never did this to other girls. Even to me, his sister especially!"

_The git!_ I recalled incensed, last week when I ran out of seat on the library. I spotted a vacant seat next to him and surely seeing as I'm his dear little sister he'd offer it to me like a good ol' big brother. But no! He… he my own blood and kin, did not. Instead he said and I quote, "'Mione! Come here, there's a free seat! I saved you one!" You know what he did? He gave me an apologetic grin! The nerve!

_What if… I do get a payback from that episode… what if? _

"Ginevra, that's it! That makes it more suspicious don't you agree?" Haven't I told her not to use that ghastly name, I was ready to chastise her. But she got my attention, "He never did it to others, not even to Angelina!"

… Angelina, huh? Instead of getting my plan in action, (throttling her pretty neck- creative I know) I arched an eyebrow in response. "Never knew you seek background from past girlfriends 'Mione." I wryly teased her. She… Ms. calm and collected (well she's not really those things right now, but who cares? The point is she…) blushed- deep red at that!

_I'm a genius!_

I thought basking with that achievement. I made Hermione Granger blush! I made her-

It was short lived however, "Of course Gin! It's important that I do! You never enter a battle without background researches."

_Background researches my ass_. Talk about insecure. I snorted, my eyes rolling mentally. _Just admit it, 'Mione!_

With my silence came her frustrated sigh, actions speaks louder than words after all

"I'm making a big deal out of this correct?"

_Now we're getting somewhere..._ I nod.

"I mean, I just analyze too much about the scenario?"

Another nod, grinning inwardly. _Nearly there_…

She scrunched her face into a frown and made that contemplative look of hers. I on the other hand have been trying to fight the grin-laugh-smile or a combination of the three which has threatened to come out of my face.

"But then, I guess it never hurt too… since I mean, you know… kind of impossible… a bookworm and a prankster. We don't even have a thing in common!"

"Nothing is impossible, 'Mione."

I dish out silencing her coming rant. I point my index finger to myself and to the bracelet that Draco gave to me. It's lovely I tell you.

The only reaction I got was an impish, "Oh".

"I assure you," I started not willing to go on the list of why Fred and Hermione don't mix rant again. "He's not moronic to play with feelings. If he is sure, he is. Heck, look at him, getting all gaga for nothing- oh but I'm not saying you're nothing." I hastily added seeing her questioning eyes. "It's like… who would ever thought, Fred Weasley, knitting socks and hats for house-elves just to score 'quality' time with you? I never did! How about you?"

She snorted dryly while I grumbled in agreement. _I swear I saw a ghost of a smile appear!_

"Deal with it Hermione, either you accept him or reject him. And I warn you not because I'm you're best friend doesn't mean I would be lenient with my actions. Toy with him and you'd be receiving the tip of my wand. If you want to say no, just do so, 'Mione."

The last parts was spoken in a soft tone I didn't know I still possessed, I was getting into play-with-my-family-and-I'll-hex-you-into-oblivion state that I wasn't aware I'm threatening her. _Dangerously close to truth may I add?_ When did I ever have my wand out?

"Whether he is serious or not, it's better to respond than to make him hope for nothing else." I smiled at her and tucked my wand back again. She's my friend. I must give her chance and not skip facts.

"Ginny, it's not that…" Again with the head-shaking. _Continue_. I silently urged I don't want her to feel I'm rushing to make her decide. She needed to think about this surely and certainly.

"It's just that… I'm kind of afraid." _Afraid? _I raised one of my eyebrows again what would she afraid of? Surely not the third point of views? People can talk and talk non-stop until whenever they want to and things won't still change if she did choose to be with Fred. _Let them die talking or speculating_. I did learn from the best of course, firsthand experience at your service.

She took a deep breathe, gulping visibly. "The truth is, I… I kind of… see, technically not see… rather feel… but still- that doesn't sound right." "Hermione, don't be nervous. It's just me." I took her hands and realized they were shaking. How long has she been like this? _Poor girl_ and here the nerve of me having all hostile and nagging. This is harder to her than for me as a matter of fact.

"You know that nobody considered of Fred and well… I right? I'm sure that most- I guess all was expecting it to be Ronald. Right?" "Yes," I answered, it was true. Anyone who saw Hermione and Ron the past years would easily conclude that they'd end up falling in love. Nobody considered a prankster to make a move on his feelings.

"Well, Ron's a great guy, I know. And I also know that he is happy with **her**… and it's not really wrong or forbidden or something with Fred and I…" I looked at her, shocked. "If we are to be together," she amended hurriedly, "but Gin. It's still improbable."

_What is improbable?_

My thought seemed to have been painted on my face too because she spoke again, "Rule-stickler… and him... who don't really care for…"

"Hermione, we're through with this." I said in a concluding tone, _we can't just swim around in circles._

"Fine." Her tone was still bordering on an arguing one but she did not probe any further. We stayed in long silence just looking around the hustle and bustle of the common room. We are hidden in the corner from their view but still able to observe them. Fred, George and Lee are talking with some first years, with our Prince Charming winking from time to time in our way. Harry and Ron, along with the Neville, Seamus and Dean are playing Exploding Snaps. Parvati Lavender and some girls are gushing over the new Witches Weekly edition, sometimes shrieking when something takes their fancy. The remaining population of the students in the common room were either chatting or rushing on with their assignments. Quills and parchment of different kinds are littered on the floor.

"It feels like I'm turning blind, Ginny." _What?_ Did I hear that right? "How?" I croaked unable to comprehend the thought.

"How do I say this…?" Hermione mumbled that I thought I imagined ever hearing the statement come out of her mouth. "I see things, Gin, and they are not just things like this," she gestured to what is happening around us. "I see possibilities; I see that what ifs… like the future. It's scary, I tell you. It is not that I hate change but trying to move to what I seem to 'see' well actually envision; it's what scares me. They're not nasty," she uttered reddening, sporting that shade of red I now dub adorable on her face. "Rather they're quite good… but really, what if it doesn't happen? And if it did, what if their just all that: fancy insignificant thoughts?"

_Merlin! Is this what I think this is? Is she?_

"What I see, I think… what I feel anyway… like sixth sense or something, um… it's like my heart have some sort of a mind of its own…" She trailed off. Seeing the look of disbelief in my face, she mussed her hair silently fuming for her short comings, "I mean…argh!"

"I'm not going insane, am I?" She asked with a defeated look, propped her chin on her palm and sighed. "Let me get this straight." I leaned to her, "It seemed as if your hearts talking in you some way? And like you're seeing various things?" At her vigorous nod, I smiled. I understood.

"You're not blind Hermione, nor insane…" I left my words hanging that made her exhale deeply, relieved; but it was immediately replaced with a guarded look. _Then what is it?_

Her silent language asked me, I breathe out. Why did Hermione Granger the ever know-it-all not knew much about love? _Guess its right; you don't learn everything just through books_.

I looked around the room again, "Eyes are not the only medium you use to see Hermione." I began and hoped that she would recognize my point.

"Your heart, what it sees… the ones that you feel of anyway… they're normal Hermione. And it is also usual to have your heart and mind talk differently." She listened on intently, placed her free hand into the arm of the chair, and toyed with the loosely hairs hanging on her face. I felt nervous; it should be the other way around… I'm still new to the idea of a clueless Hermione. "Your mind tells you of the 'rational' and logical thoughts, meaning it is some what the sane worldly conscience you have there. It tells you of the things, like well for example, 'what is Fred going at,' 'why me,' 'this is impossible' or things that remind you of your current status. Right?"

She gave a weak smile in affirmative. It caused me to make one in return. The next statement would surely be awkward. _Merlin, help me_.

"Meanwhile those possibilities you talk of are what your heart feels that will happen if ever you try to work things deeper with Fred. It shows you to the chance that…" I halted my self; I hesitated to continue right away, _what if I'm wrong_?

"That maybe… I'm growing to like Fred too?" She suddenly declared eyes wide.

_Bright girl, this one._

I nod solemnly, confirming her suspicion; I seemed to be doing that a lot!

"You mean… I see… no I imagine," she corrected herself and paused to take a deep breathe. "Or consider those thoughts because I'm getting used to the idea that Fred is always just there? That Fred… Merlin," she stopped and covered her mouth. She still looked dazed and shocked.

"I… I'm falling for him?" She squeaked and I found myself gaping. I immediately regained my senses though when I fully understood Hermione's words. I smiled encouragingly while I took her hands (that I wasn't aware releasing).

The touch appeared to have awakened her because her facial expression changed swiftly into what one would call, horrified. I froze. Would she say that it's disgusting to fall for him? This is my brother we are talking of; I released her hands and fought the urge to clench it.

Instead I squared my shoulder, turned my body to have a full view of Fred and his companions. "Oh Gin, its not that I'm disgusted…" her voice was soft, almost inaudible and full of apprehension that I snapped my neck to stare back at her.

"Then why?" I questioned my voice nearly mirroring hers.

"I don't know... I guess, I never looked at it through that way." I relaxed and gave her an inquiring look. She looked on helplessly, opted to turn away and gained a faraway look when she couldn't give me an immediate response.

"I..." I started and stared at her.

"This changes everything… I mean it's kind of easier if this thing… if I didn't discover what I felt." She cut me off, her expression still distant. "I'm not making sense am I? Ginny, now that I knew of my real feelings, what if I start to long for more? What if it turns out in the end that this isn't meant? I'll be better of being with Fred unaware to these emotions rather than living with my whole life regretting ever falling in love." The last part was said brokenly and she stared back at me. I saw her glassy eyes; it's so obvious that she's struggling not to cry.

"When I'm with him Ginny, I feel alive. He's always challenging me, always testing my patience," she chuckled slightly, "I feel happy and relaxed. He knows where to start and when to stop. It's like through him I discover more about myself, things I'm sure won't resurface without his 'nagging'. I actually feel me Ginny."

_That is what I experience being with Draco…_

Once again, I smiled this time wider than the rest I had from the past minutes.

"Then go for it Hermione," I gestured my hand towards Fred, "Fred's really a great guy. And I'm not saying this just because I'm family, no Hermione. I'm telling you this since I know how he treated you. I've been with you through hell and all, **really**," I emphasized the last part, lacing it with mock exasperation. A small understanding smile blossomed on her face at my teasing. "And I'll be sure how he would treat you," I finished, winked and grinned at her.

What I anticipated was not her reaction however, her face fell abruptly and she bowed her head. "It's not him," she said in a small voice quivering. "I'm afraid I'll ruin things for both of us. I want him to be happy. I desire to have that smile of his to have on his face always. I crave to make him feel the same way he does to me… like freeing me from the world itself. I don't want him to go away- one day realizing I'm just plain old bushy-haired Granger… I'm scared of that possibility."

"In that case, be blind about it." I cupped her chin meeting our eyes, "turn deaf, blind, mute and unconcerned to those **possibilities**. If you just live on these fears you'd completely miss out the entire better what ifs your heart's seeing Hermione."

"Loosen up, try to enjoy what you have and worry problems as they arise. _Come what may_. Trying to avoid things would do you no good. If it's bound to happen, it will."

She sighed, "You're right." I beamed.

_I am, I know._

"It's better to face the problems than run from it." Hermione said and afterwards without warning she let out a shaky laugh. Her voice throaty she continued, "You may think I'm so silly, so paranoid of this Ginny?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "Of course not!" Well, I did… but not because I learned she's afraid for that matter. "It's normal to fear."

_When did I become so philosophical? _I cringed, what would my dear brothers say? _Ah,_ the effects of reading too much of Hermione's books. Who knows what I'd spew out next?

"Yes, I understand things clearly now Ginny." Hermione gathered my hands into hers; she leaned a little closer that we could actually see each others eyes. Chocolate. Deep brown orbs.

"Thank you, Gin. I appreciate this very much." She said it sincerely and softly which made me feel so overwhelmed with emotion I can't describe properly. "It was nothing, what friends are for Hermione?" I teased grinning.

She smiled widely- if I remember for the first time we've talked.

"I know what I am to do now."

_Good for you_.

* * *

to be continued.

.18


End file.
